


The Will of A Shipper

by Vicky_S



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_S/pseuds/Vicky_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's well known that Martine is a cold blooded agent working for Samaritan. But unbeknownst to even herself, she is also a shipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will of A Shipper

Root's anguished cry was still echoing in her ears.

But the elevator door was completely closed. Martine looked down at her newest victim, slowly lowering her gun, the muzzle directly pointing at Shaw's head.

To her credit, Shaw glared at her defiantly, the gun still tightly clenched in her hand. Blood was oozing out of her wounds, spreading across the floor quickly. She was unfazed, though.

Smirking, Martine put her finger around the trigger.

_99.999995% chances of antagonistic Analogue Interface killing you if you pull the trigger._

_90.79% chances of her hunting down everyone working for Decima and me._

_79.98% chances of her tearing down the city, collateral damage ignored._

_69.34% chances of her making a super computer virus to destroy the world's computers in order to defeat me._

_23.57% chances of a nuclear war._

_On average, 2792 people will die in the revenge._

_In conclusion, capture antagonistic asset instead._

Her cell phone beeped. There was a message from a blocked number.

She turned around and faced the security camera, tilting her head in thought. It actually made a lot of sense after all that happened. No doubt Samaritan had also saw _that_.

That kiss.

Admittedly, the little goodbye gift Shaw gave Root was sloppy at its best, with a fair amount of aggressiveness and awkwardness. But as far as Martine's concern, it was freaking hot!

It seemed that Samaritan had decided to use Shaw as a bait...against Root and Team Machine. Well, that could work.

Martine lifted her gun.

She shot.

At the camera.

Since they made a change of the plan, there was no way Martine would let the Machine watching Shaw's fate. Harold Finch and his ragtag bunch of misfits friends would be left wondering about what happened to Shaw.

No one can be sure about it.

Including Root. _Especially_ Root.

Martine smirked at this thought. She had got a perfect idea of how to get rid of Team misfits, the strongest opponents she had ever come to deal with.

They were excellent at some certain skills, Martine would give them that. John Reese could beat some of the best of Decima agents. And Root in God Mode could rival Martine in her best days. Harold Finch and Root were better at computers than all of Samaritan's engineers combined.

They had proved to be quite elusive. It took Samaritan and its great resource several months to find one of them.

Above all, they were resilient. No matter how hard Martine thought Samaritan had damaged them, they always came back and stood strong.

Well, not this time. She would made sure of that. For she had found the one and only weakness of them.

Relationships.

How ironic, considering these people hardly had any relationships at all. And all their past attempts at relationships seemed to have failed, according to the files Samaritan gave her.

Finch and Grace. Reese and Jessica. Reese and Carter.

And now, Root and Shaw had come dangerously close to this list.

They had lost everyone. Now all they were left with was this little group. Now, if anything should happen to one of its members...

Martine slipped the gun back in her waistband, rummaging her pocket for some zip ties. Yes, it was indeed a better idea than simply shooting Shaw. She could see it clearly now.

Team Machine was desperate. Desperation led to recklessness. And when recklessness combined with a hero complex and a martyr tendency...Martine almost laughed out aloud. That would be the death of them.

So lost in thought was she that she failed to notice the small shadow approaching her silently.

The next thing she knew was a sharp pain across her head.

Martine staggered forward, so surprised that she let out a hiss. Whirling around, she put up her arms in a hasty defense. Her head was still pounding; she had to squint to look at her opponent properly.

Before she could get her balance back, Shaw shuffled forward and tried to land a punch at her face, which she managed to block with her arms. Martine grinned, but her grin quickly turned into a pained look when Shaw's knee slammed into her stomach.

Martine stumbled back, feeling the wind knocked out of her. Normally, she wouldn't get best that easily but she seemed to underestimate Shaw's resilience...a bit.

Which had cost her dearly.

Grabbing her neck roughly, Shaw crashed her against the wall and slammed her gun against her chest. Martine winced. She probably got cracked ribs now.

Shaw must have worn a vest, but still she didn't look too good herself. The bleed had stopped, but Shaw's coat was already tainted red. And it took Shaw a lot of efforts just to keep Martine at place.

Panting heavily, Shaw smirked nevertheless. "Did anyone tell you it's dangerous to turn your back on an enemy who has not dead?" She said in a low voice, her dark eyes staring intently at Martine.

Martine held her gaze steadily. "Did anyone tell you it's _rude_ to leave your girlfriend behind crying for you like that?"

Shaw's gaze turned murderous for a fleeting moment, but she managed to resume her indifferent look. "Well, seems to me that you don't want a quick death. I get some news for you. This-," Shaw pushed her gun harder to emphasize, "is my backup piece. 9mm round weighs about a quarter of an ounce. Not exactly my first choice as I'd like to finish you off with my USP. But it gets the job done."

Shaw wrapped her finger around her trigger, a dangerous glitter in her eyes. "Rule 101 of being an agent," whispered Shaw with barely contained smugness, "kill your enemies when you ca-..."

A gun fired.

Letting Martine go, Shaw snatched the dart from her shoulder and whipped around. She clenched her teeth and chanced a shot through blurry vision. It hit. Shaw smirked, but it fell from her face as she fell to her knees and collapsed on the floor. As she struggled on the verge of unconsciousness, she could hear Martine's mocking voice," Nice advice, but next time try to remember it yourself."

Kicking her gun away, Martine slapped handcuffs on an unconscious Shaw's wrist. On a second thought, she zip tied her just in case.

"Took you long enough." Martine grunted, not even bothering to look at Lambert.

"You're welcome." He managed in a pained voice. Shaw did hit her target. But it was a clean shot. No permanent damage.

Martine looked on as Lambert dragged Shaw away, leaving with four Decima agents awaiting outside the corridor.

Her phone beeped again. Martine took it out.

_Asset Martine in danger from antagonistic Analogue Interface._

That meant Root and the others had escaped from this building. Martine rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'd like to see her try. Maybe I'll even kill them together."

The thought reminded her though. She **_did promise_** Root that she would kill her and Shaw together. Unfortunately, she had completely forgot about it at the moment of shooting Shaw. But she did shoot her in front of Root and even witnessed the incredibly brave Root cry and scream like the world had ended for her. So that couldn't really be that bad, right?

Too bad that Shaw had to lock the damned elevator door. If not, then Martine would have shot her and Shaw could have died in Root's arms. Martine wouldn't have broken her promise that way.

Martine didn't consider herself a shipper, not at all, although she sometimes read fan fictions and she always had a thing for _bad ending_ stories. But she was, first and foremost, a _**shooter**_. She loved _**shoot**_ , preferably at her enemies. She did found her own idea of Shaw dying in Root's arms quite romantic though.

Root probably didn't think the same, but Martine was determined.

She would use Shaw to get to Root and she would vanquish Team Machine.

And this time, she would make sure to kill Root and Shaw _together _.__

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at writing a fic. Comments are welcomed. Enjoy!


End file.
